


Resting Place

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has a place for Bishop to stay for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resting Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #491 "don't be silly"

“Thanks again for letting me stay here, Abby,” said Bishop, setting her go-bag inside the door of the spare room. “But I really thought McGee was kidding about the coffin.”

Abby grinned. “Don’t be silly,” she said. “Why _wouldn’t_ I have one?”

The blonde glanced at her spiked collar and skull-patterned dress, and grinned back. “No idea.”

“I know I said we can share the bed,” Abby continued, “but the coffin’s got clean sheets. You could sleep here if you want.”

“I—” Bishop began, then paused. “You know what? I’d love to.”

“It’s all yours,” said Abby. “Sleep tight.”

THE END


End file.
